a hunger game fanfiction
by Caffeinecrazy123
Summary: Haven Simmons had took the test once but when her sister gets taken she discovers a different side of the capitol. A side that hasn't been seen in over a century. (there is an exact copy of this story on wattpad- it is owned by the same owner. I did not copy)


Chapter 1

The village is quiet today. No bells, no fights, not even the usual chattering among the children. No stores are open, not even the market, which is ALWAYS open. No school either. That is why Gale is home sitting right beside me waiting for the horns to ring. Waiting for the men come. Today is the day of testing.

Every year, men armed with guns would come to district 19 and force all twelve year old children out of their homes, to be put in the testing house.

The testing house is a wide building with one door and no windows. Outside, is painted a dull shade of grey, and the inside is the same. The building consists of a hundred rooms, half which are the testing rooms, and the other half which are security rooms.

Every security room is assigned to a testing room so they can watch the child's every move. The room also gathers test results to see if they pass. Each child is put in a separate room in the house.

The room is grey. There are no windows, or no doors, besides the one that seems to vanish when you step inside. It is like being put in a small metal box, unable to escape until the test us done. There is a chair in the middle of the room, and above that chair is 'the machine'.

You have to take a seat in the chair and the machine lowers like a cap. It surrounds your head so you see nothing but darkness. Then these lights appear in the front of the 'cap'. that is when it scans your head. It can read your thoughts, memories, and the way you think. At least, that was what I was told.

I do not know what the test is for, because they must looking for something. Why else would they take time out of their lives to spend time in 'the trash', a nickname I heard them call us once.

_Like everyone, I took the test when I was twelve.I remember how they grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the room. I remember being so scared that I was never going to see my family again._

_I did not pass, people who do pass are taken by the men and never seen again, and although nobody dares say this, they probably take them to the Capitol to get them killed. Innocent twelve year old children murdered in the hands of the Capitol. I know, because my best friend, Talon took the test. _

_He was right in front of me, and when he walked in. He told me to wait for him, but when I came out, he was nowhere to be seen. At first I thought he ran away. Found a exit and ran. After all he has talked about doing it for a long time. Ever since he discovered the books about a rebellion against the Capitol, he has been going on about doing the same himself. Just before we took the test he said that we could run away_ _together, with our families and start a new life in the woods. I thought he had ran away without me, but I found out what happened to him the hard way. _

_He ran out of the test room with a look of panic in his eyes. " They're going to take me away. They're going to SLAUGHTER ME!" He looked like he had gone mad. Yelling things like, "Slaughter!", and "Killers HELP!" while making his way all through town, drawing people out of their houses. A few seconds later, peacekeepers were rushing out yelling for him to surrender or they will bring pain to his family. What happened next was unforgettable._

_Peacekeepers stormed the town, searching for him. Raiding houses, assaulting citizens, destroying everything in their path. It was as if finding Talon_ _was more important than all the innocent people they were terrorizing, or anything as a matter of fact. One of the peacekeepers finally caught him hiding in a bargaining store, curled up in corner muttering to himself. When he saw them he started screaming and flailing. It had no affect on the peacekeepers, as they picked him up, and brought him town square. Two of them held him back, restraining him from running away, while a third fixed a gun up to his forehead. _

_When Talon saw the gun he began to sputter words hysterically. "N...nu..nuuu...nuuu ...no no no", "killer...k..k..kill". Talon was completely changed. This person was not Talon anymore. The Capitol had done something to him. Something had happened to him in the testing house. I stood a few meters in front of him. Far enough so I could see him but he could not see me. The look in his eyes was sanity, not bravery. He looked scared, not confident. At that very moment anger started to build inside of me, making its way up my body. I was mad. mad at the capitol for doing this to Talon. I knew I was about to do something stupid, but I could not help it. _

_"STOP IT!" I yelled._

_All heads turned to me, including the peacekeepers. The one who had the gun at Talon grinned, and retreated the gun from Talon's forehead. At that moment, a sigh of relief fell on me, but soon changed to panic when he changed the direction to point at me instead._

_"He'll join you soon." He said, still grinning with his finger on the trigger. He was just about to pull it when Talon leaped on top of him, stopping him from putting a hole through my head._

_"Haven, listen to me. Remember what I said about the uprising. Remember me..." Talon said. Only this time it was actually Talon speaking. Not his mental self._

_"Talon" I said dryly. He smiles, but before he_ could _respond there was a loud _BOOM!

_A bullet, the size of a walnut, pierced through the side of his head and gated out the other. I screamed in horror. Talon's body lay on the ground, his face drained of blood, that was now pouring onto the ground. One of the peacekeepers- the one who shot him- pointed to the dead body. _

_"If any of you try to attempt what he did, well" he pauses and grunts._

_"you're going to join him"_

_He said, though his face was directed to me. _

"Haven. Are you there?"

My sister taps my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about.."

I don't need to finish, both Gale and I are both thinking the same thing.

"You'll be fine." I say reassuring her, though her face does not look convinced. Gale opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by bells. Not just any bells, the bells of the Capitol. She looks at me in Alarm, just as men burst through the door grabbing her by her arms.

"Haven!" She screams. They drag her out the door, leaving me only to mouth '_you'll be fine_'.


End file.
